Ce jour tant attendu
by Alta Key
Summary: Un jeune apprenti attend dans l'antichambre de la salle du conseil que son sort soit fixé. Va-t-il voir son rêve se réaliser ? Une fiction qui reprend l'univers de star-wars après les films... Joyeux anniversaire Raphaël !


_J'ai écris cette histoire pour un jour exceptionnel ; les dix ans de mon fils._

 _Je lui dédie ce texte, joyeux anniversaire mon petit amour !_

Ce jour tant attendu

Le cœur battant, la bouche sèche, il attendait dans le sas que la porte s'ouvre enfin sur son destin. Maître Kun-Jin Vond passa le seuil de l'endroit exigu où se tenait droit et fier son jeune élève.

\- Tu es là toi ! Ah oui, tu attends la décision du conseil. Hé bien, bonne chance et que la force soit avec toi.

Puis il pénétra dans la pièce où les sept jedis les plus importants de la nouvelle république reconstituée statuaient sur son sort et sa future destinée.

Il se souvint de toutes ces années de discipline dans l'espoir d'un jour en arriver à ce point qui n'était pourtant encore qu'un point de départ vers la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Arraché aux bras de sa mère si petit qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de ses traits. Etait-elle blonde ou brune, jeune, belle ? Juste l'impression d'une voix chaleureuse restait dans son oreille. Une comptine, une chansonnette qui lui avait tenu compagnie toutes ces nuits de solitude. Il avait appris à bannir l'idée de l'amour individuel. Un jedi, qui faisait régner la justice, ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer ; car avec l'amour venait forcément toute sorte de maux, comme la peur, la jalousie, la colère, à l'image de ce qui s'était passé avec Anakin.

Il se souvint alors de ces longues heures passé immobile en profonde méditation, pour justement apprendre à s'en passer. Sa planète natale, qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, lui manquait tellement à cette époque. Ses maîtres lui avaient enseigné les techniques de l'oubli. Oubliées les grandes étendues d'eau qui avaient bercé ses songes. Oubliée la douceur du soleil sur sa peau de bébé et oubliées aussi les odeurs fétides du marécage quand le vent soufflait du mauvais côté. C'était installé à la place cette discipline de l'esprit.

Il appliqua alors sa méthode, secouant d'abord sa tête pour soulager la tension que cette attente très spéciale lui procurait. Puis il prit de longues respirations sur trois temps et les expira lentement sur les trois suivants.

Toutes ces années d'enseignement pour apprendre à se servir d'un pouvoir qui venait de son ADN mais qui décuplé par un apprentissage ferait de lui, peut-être un jour, un jedi. Il repoussa nerveusement une mèche de ses long cheveux de son front. Peut-être demain pourrait-il les tresser ? Il piétina sur place et la honte l'envahit. Comment pouvait-il encore se sentir aussi nerveux ? Il avait pourtant appliqué toutes ses techniques pour se relaxer ? Son esprit s'envola encore un peu.

Ce petit enfant qui avait du apprendre si tôt à se passer de chaleur humaine, l'avait remplacée par l'estime pour ses maîtres. De la même façon que les parois de métal du centre d'éducation avaient remplacé la terre rouge des briques de sa demeure. Quel courage lui avait-il fallu pour se tourner d'un bloc vers l'enseignement que l'on lui prodiguait. Comme le casque de privation sensoriel des cinq sens habituels qui le coiffait pendant des jours entiers. Ou bien les dangers qu'il fallait éviter juste avec le sixième sens alors qu'il était privé de sa vue, son odorat, son goût, son toucher et son ouïe.

Heureusement, un matin, très tôt il s'en souvenait, il l'avait trouvé. Déjà et à nouveau blessé par les jets d'air brûlant que lui envoyaient les robots-instructeurs, touché par deux fois, il avait tout à coup _senti_ le suivant avant qu'il n'arrive sur sa peau, comme s'il avait eu une micro-seconde d'avance. Il put l'éviter et le suivant aussi, toujours avec cette méthode qui ressemblait à de la magie. Ce matin-là, il fêtait alors ses six ans.

Le calme lui était revenu, son cœur s'était gentiment régulé sur le rythme de sa respiration. Les yeux fermés, il s'amusa à visualiser l'espace étroit qui l'entourait. Dans son corps il ressentait les parois arrondies, les portes derrière et devant lui. Il se concentra sur le panneau de contrôle et plus rien d'autre que lui, envahissait son esprit. Le bouton rouge à droite réglait l'ouverture. Il fixa toute son attention dessus. Profondément, intensément, il poussa quelque chose dans sa tête. La tension se libéra soudain, et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'eut bougé d'un pouce.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux les membres du conseil, tous jedis émérites le regardaient derrière la grande table arrondie. Les huit paires d'yeux sur lui ne l'intimidèrent nullement car dans son for intérieur il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Alors son maître lui sourit.

-Brave et jeune compagnon, te voilà bien impatient, ou peut-être as-tu deviné que notre décision était prise. Alors au nom du conseil des sages je peux t'annoncer que tu es dorénavant Padawan.

Raphaël prit une grande inspiration fit un pas en avant et se retrouva dans la grande salle éclairée de lumière jaune et tendue de grands lais de velours rouge du plafond jusqu'au sol. Ainsi il avait réussi, le jour de ses dix ans son rêve devenait enfin réalité, il était devenu Padawan.

Fin.

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout... Mettez donc un petit mot si vous avez aimé, cela ensoleillera ma journée et celle de mon fils aussi ! ;)_


End file.
